I Fancy You
by KlarolineFullStop
Summary: Set from the time the TVD cast and crew started working on 3x11 i.e. the first Klaroline scene!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – Hey everyone! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so I really hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries :'(

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Candice sat down with the rest of the cast in the room anxiously waiting for their next scripts. If they'd learnt anything from the past three years, it was that no one was safe. Even Malese, who played Anna, was killed off The Vampire Diaries and she was one of the fans' favourites. Nervously tapping her foot, Candice eyed Julie and Kevin as they walked into the room. Julie gave everyone a warm smile and Kevin began to hand out the scripts for the eleventh episode of season three.

"You can all breathe now, none of you are going to die in this episode," Julie said with a chuckle trying to cut the tension in the room. Sighs of relief and talk broke out amongst the actors. Kat, who was sitting next to Candice, turned around and mouthed "thank God." Candice smiled in return and returned back to her thoughts. She was glad she didn't have to say goodbye to any of the cast members this week, they were like a family and it got harder and harder to see them go. She was also glad it wasn't her who was killed off. Obviously Nina, Paul and Ian had nothing to worry about but she was just another vampire on the show. She broke out of her thoughts once more and looked up to Kevin who handed her the latest script.

"Thanks Kevin," Candice said giving him a smile. She couldn't wait to see what the writers came up with this time and had a lot of respect for them. To be honest, she hoped that something different and interesting would happen with her character because she felt like all she was doing were scenes with Tyler. She loved spending time with Trevino, who was like her best friend now, but she wanted to do something different for a change. Candice raised an eyebrow in surprise and excitement when she read through the script and found out that it was Caroline's birthday. Julie and Kevin started discussing the episode but Candice was glued to the script and carried on reading. A half hour or so later she learnt that Caroline will be bitten by Tyler but she would be saved by Klaus. She looked up and scanned the room in search of Joseph. He was on the other side of the room sitting with his right leg resting on his left knee also absorbed in reading. Candice couldn't help but notice that his black henley shirt complimented his shoulders and torso very nicely. She shook the thought away and reminded herself that she had a boyfriend. Even though her and Zach were having problems, it was still wrong. As if Joseph could feel someone looking at him, he looked up and met Candice's eyes. Joseph gave her a little smile that Candice returned and she wondered if he had read their first scene together. She had never really talked to Joseph because the opportunity never came. They never had any scenes together and back at the house the cast all lived in, he usually kept to himself and read books or hung out with Claire, Daniel or Kat. Candice also read somewhere that Joseph was dating Emily VanCamp, the lead actress of Revenge.

Julie reminded everyone that rehearsals began the next day and once the meeting was adjourned, everyone began to leave.

"Candice," Julie called out to her. "Could you and Joseph please stay behind for a few minutes? Kevin and I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Sure," Candice replied confused at the ambiguity. She looked over to Joseph who looked equally confused by the sudden instruction.

"So we were thinking of trying something out and wanted to see if it'll work or not," Julie said to both Joseph and Candice who still didn't fully understand what was going on.

"We wanted to try out a possible romance between Caroline and Klaus," Kevin explained. Joseph let out a silent chuckle and looked down at his shoes to hide his grin. "I know how much you wanted Klaus to have a love interest," Kevin remarked. "It should be interesting," Joseph replied and looked up and met Candice's eyes. He was smiling at her with those heart-skipping dimples. Candice looked away before anyone saw her cheeks starting to get rosy.

"If it works and the chemistry's there, we'll add more scenes between your characters in the next episodes," Julie added. "What do you think Candice?"

"Yeah I think it's something new and fresh. I'm up for anything you guys and the writers come up with," Candice replied optimistically. Julie beamed.

"Great! Well we'll see you guys tomorrow at rehearsal," she said and the producers left the room leaving just the two of them together. Candice immediately felt uncomfortable now extremely aware that they were alone in the room together. After a few moments of silence, she decided to break the awkwardness and say something.

"So um-"

"Well I-" they both said simultaneously and nervously laughed. "You go first," Candice said.

"I was just wondering if we could go over our lines together back at the house?" Joseph asked cautiously. "I normally wouldn't ask but I've been pushing for a romantic interest for Klaus for so long, I just want to get it right," he quickly added.

"Yeah of course, when do you want to practice?" Candice asked.

"Would around seven be okay with you?" he asked. She nodded without hesitation but then realised she had dinner plans. Candice slapped her forehead, she couldn't believe she had almost forgotten. "Um actually, I just realised I have plans tonight," she said apologetically.

"Oh," Joseph said, his smile faltering a little. "That's okay." Candice swore she saw disappointment in his eyes but it was gone in a flash. She felt a sudden urge to explain that it wasn't because she didn't want to rehearse with him. "It's not that I don't want to, I really do... It's just, I forgot that Zach and I made reservations at that Italian restaurant in town for tonight a few weeks ago," she explained purposely mumbling the part about her boyfriend.

"You should definitely go. Don't worry about it," Joseph brought his lips into a tight grin.

Candice tilted her head and gave him a smile. "Raincheck?"

* * *

**Just in case you guys get confused, the TVD cast are all living in one big house in Atlanta in this fanfic. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (Should I continue with this fanfic? Please let me know) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and to everyone who followed and fav'd my fanfic! Truly made my day!_**

**_I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and I hope I don't disappoint anybody! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Candice twirled the straw as she stared blankly into the ice cubes moving around inside her drink. She sighed and looked once more at her phone. _8:15pm._ It had been over an hour and he still hadn't shown up at the restaurant. No messages, no phone calls, nothing.

"Miss?" A voice behind her called out. Candice turned around to see that the waiter from half an hour ago had returned. "Would you like to order something?" His voice seemed frantic and nervous.

"No, not yet." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's just that there are a lot of people who are waiting outside-" the waiter explained. Candice took the hint and stood up from her chair. She probably waited more than enough. "Thank you miss." "No problem," she replied sarcastically under her breath and walked outside to catch a cab home. She couldn't believe Zach had not shown up. They both had agreed they would try harder to make their relationship work.

Once Candice unlocked the house door, she made her way to the lounge where she heard laughter. Michael and Kat each had a Wii remote in one hand battling it out on tv. She saw Claire waiting for her turn, sitting next to Joseph who was reading a book. Kat briefly glanced her way and said hi before returning back to the game. "Has anyone seen Zach?" Candice asked. By the look of her attire, it was pretty obvious she had been stood up on a date. Everyone shook their heads sympathetically. She cleared her throat, not wanting to let it show that it affected her. "Well I'll just be in my room," Candice said and walked out.

"Candice." She was halfway up the stairs when she turned around to the ground floor to see Joseph walking towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Candice put on a brave face and smiled. "I'm fine. I think Zach just forgot about our date," she laughed nervously.

"He couldn't have possibly forgotten something like that," Joseph said never averting his eyes away from her. "I'm sure he had something important to do that couldn't wait."

"Maybe," she said looking down at her heels. It was Friday night. She knew it probably wasn't anything work related.

"This is probably not the right time and I hope you don't think I'm nagging but-"

"Do I want to run lines with you?" Candice finished his sentence with a smile. Joseph smiled back.

"Only if you're not busy."

"Let me just go get changed into something more comfortable and I'll meet you downstairs?"

Candice quickly got changed into a large grey sweater and jeans, grabbed the script from her bed and hurried downstairs. She found Joseph in the dining room and noticed that several plates of food were on the table.

"I thought you might be hungry," Joseph explained. There was a long pause before he continued. "We can eat and work at the same time. It's just heated leftovers from tonight. Kat and Claire didn't eat much." Candice couldn't believe how thoughtful it was. She had been too caught up with Zach not showing up to realise she hadn't had dinner yet. She was so baffled that she could only let out two words.

"Thank you."

Running through lines with Joseph had been fantastic. Candice hadn't had that much fun in a long time. She found it amazing how Joseph could embody Klaus' psychopathic character in an instant. He was incredibly talented. Candice tossed and turned under the duvet trying to fall asleep but couldn't seem to escape her thoughts. She slowly got up from her bed, made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She was slowly draining down the cool liquid that quenched her thirst when she heard the house door being shut. Candice stretched out her neck trying to see who it could be and saw two figures heading towards the kitchen. "Shh man, you're going to wake everyone up," a familiar voice whispered to the other in between silent laughs as they entered the room. Candice cleared her throat at the sight of a drunk Steven and her boyfriend. The two guys looked to where the noise had come from and noticed that Candice was glaring at them with her arms folded in her PJs. "Whoops," Steven chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning man." He stumbled out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Hey gorgeous," Zach slurred and attempted to kiss Candice on the lips. But she quickly looked away from him causing his lips to land on her cheek instead. "What's wrong?" Zach asked. Candice deeply inhaled and counted to three before replying back.

"You really don't know?" she asked.

"I just had a few drinks with Steven, no big deal," he shrugged.

"I'm not mad about that!"

"Jeez Candice, why are you being so uptight?" Zach demanded.

"Oh, I'm being uptight? I don't care if you go out and drink with your mates! Is it so unreasonable for me to be angry at you when you didn't even show up for our date?" She could feel all the anger and frustration that had been piling up was pouring out.

"What date?" Zach asked sounding confused and slightly annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Candice yelled.

"Is everything alright?" a voice interrupted their argument. Candice spun around to see Joseph walking into the kitchen. She couldn't help but lurk her eyes over to his body. His very much_ shirtless _body. Candice tore her eyes away and looked up.

"We're fine Joseph. Thanks," Zach replied and returned his gaze to Candice.

But Joseph ignored Zach and his eyes remained on Candice. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Candice nodded then turned to Zach. "Just go Zach, I'll talk to you tomorrow when you've sobered up."

"Fine," Zach answered bitterly. He wanted to say more but didn't want to cause a scene in front of Joseph. Instead, he stormed out. As soon as he left, the room became extremely silent.

"I'm sorry. I only came to get a glass of water," Joseph filled up the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. It's normal for couples to fight all the time."

"Do you and Emily fight?" Candice asked without thinking. She bit her tongue to stop herself but it was too late. Joseph raised an eyebrow and smiled with amusement.

"How do you know about Emily?" he asked as he turned on the tap and filled his glass with water. Candice could feel herself getting red. She needed to do some damage control.

"Just heard about it somewhere..." Candice shrugged like it was no big deal. Of course she hadn't googled it. Of course not..."Well I should probably go to sleep," she quickly changed the subject.

"Candice, wait," he called out and walked towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You know that's the third time today you've asked me that, right?" Candice teased. Joseph chucked and smiled at the ground before returning his gaze to her eyes.

"Well maybe it's because you're not telling me the truth," he replied. Candice smiled.

"I'm... I'll be fine. I'm strong, I'll get through it," she said.

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal," she said a little breathlessly before walking away.

"Sweet dreams," Joseph whispered. Candice walked up the stairs into her room and crawled into her bed. She couldn't be falling for him... could she?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Would really appreciate a review :) thank you for reading**

**PS: This site might delete my fanfiction because apparently we're not allowed to write about actors... :( so just in case here's my backup page!**

**jodicefullstop**

**.**

**livejournal**

**.**

**com**

**Thanks guys xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and follows. I really hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music," Joseph said to Candice sitting on the bed. He looked over to the bracelet on her wrist and touched it. "Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays- all you have to do is ask." Candice blinked a few times but remained trapped in Joseph's mesmerizing, blue eyes

"I don't want to die," she spoke softly. With those five words, Joseph tucked his arm under her back and gently pulled her in.

"There you go sweetheart. Have at it," Joseph murmured and watched Candice bite down into his wrist. "Happy birthday Caroline."

"And cut!" the director called out. Joseph gently released his hold on his co-star allowing her to be free from his embrace. "That was incredible you guys."

"Really amazing job," Julie added from behind the cameras.

"Everybody take five," the director shouted. "We're going to need another reel for the next take." There were only four or five crew members in Caroline's bedroom and they quickly left to refill their cups with more caffeine. Candice threw her legs under the blankets and patted the bed on her right side suggesting to Joseph he could sit next to her. Joseph happily acquiesced and positioned himself next to Candice.

"So have you actually been around the world?" she asked. Joseph shook his head.

"Not everywhere. I mostly lived in America and of course England and Wales."

"Yeah I'm not going to lie. I've noticed your British accent," Candice said cheekily. Joseph chuckled and smiled at the ground. Candice liked how they weren't as awkward as they first were and that they could now start joke around.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well my family and I have pretty much always stayed in the States," she replied.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A younger brother. You?"

"Only child. But I adore my little cousin. We usually play sword fighting in Wales," he said with a smile.

"Aw that's adorable," Candice said and unknowingly placed a hand on his arm. She quickly removed it after realising what she had done. Joseph then cleared his throat and his expression grew serious.

"So how are you and Zach going? Forgive me if I sound intrusive," he asked.

"No that's okay. To be honest, I really don't know," Candice sighed. "I mean we've been going out for like a year now but it feels like something's not right." Joseph turned to face her and looked into her eyes.

"Do you think you'll end things with him?" He looked so serious about it but Candice knew he couldn't possibly be interested in her. For all she knew, he was probably happy in his relationship with Emily.

"I don't know. Don't I owe it to him to give it another shot? He's actually really caring and a sweet guy-"

"I think you already know your answer then Candice," he interrupted and cut her off. He looked away and looked through his script once more.

"Hey what's wrong?" Candice asked. She didn't know why he suddenly ended their conversation. After a moment of hesitation, Joseph dropped the script on his lap and turned to her.

"I just think you deserve better," he whispered. Candice was suddenly much more aware that their faces were extremely close to one another's. She noticed that his eyes drooped down to her lips and felt him lean an inch closer. She could now feel his cool breath on her skin and she could feel herself responding to it as her body started to lean in too. Joseph's eyes flicked up to meet her eyes waiting for any signs of resistance. He then leaned in further when he found none. Candice finally felt his lush lips ever so gently touch her lips and she could feel sparks travelling through her body down to her toes. It felt so good as she lightly pressed her lips back into his. Her hand had naturally found itself at the back of his neck and she felt his strong arm wrapping around her waist. She had never kissed someone so softly yet feel something so passionate. With Zach it had been sweet but never this full of desire. _Zach. _At the sudden thought of her boyfriend, she immediately pulled back before she got swept away by the kiss. She slapped her hand on her mouth.

"We shouldn't have done that," Candice said, a little out of breath. She kicked off the blankets and quickly got up from the bed. Candice ran her hands through her hair not being able to believe she had just kissed Joseph. She had a boyfriend! She felt like the worst girlfriend in the world.

"Candice," Joseph called out and stood up from the bed too. He walked towards her but she flinched and took a step back. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I can't do this. _We_ can't do this," she said anxiously. "I'm sorry."

"You kissed me back," he whispered.

"I have a boyfriend and you have Emily!"

"You're avoiding the question, sweetheart," he replied.

"It... it was a mistake," she lied. She couldn't tell him she was attracted to him. It would only encourage him.

"I see." Joseph looked down to the floor.

"I'm really sorry," Candice apologised. "But I'm have to give Zach another chance." Before Joseph could reply, the director, the crew and Julie re-entered the room. Joseph immediately took a step back from Candice before anyone could get suspicious. Candice saw Julie making her way towards them so she faked a smile and acted like there was nothing going on. It was one of the advantages of being an actress. "Hey Julie."

"Hey guys," Julie said and took a sip of her coffee. "So I've just talked to the writers and I told them to add more scenes between you two for the upcoming episodes. From what I've seen today, this totally works. There's just so much chemistry. Great job you two."

"Thanks Julie," Joseph said trying to hide the awkwardness and tension. Julie smiled and walked back to the crew. Candice started to process everything that had just happened. She shared a kiss with Joseph, which was a heck of a good kiss, but decided to stick with Zach, Julie loved the potential romance between Klaus and Caroline and the writers were going to write more scenes of them together. So she would be seeing a lot more of Joseph. It was already going to be awkward because they all live in the same house but now she had to work with him more too.

"Alright guys, back to your positions," the director called out. Joseph tore his eyes away from Candice and walked to the bedroom door and Candice returned to her lying position inside the bed. Everything had gotten a whole lot more complicated. "And... action!"

* * *

**... So your thoughts? Please let me know by leaving a review! Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for your awesome reviews and follows. You guys rock!**

**Also credits to_ undecidedfiction_ for inspiring me to write a fanfic for the first time ever. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

It had been about three weeks since she had given Zach another chance. That meant three weeks since she and Joseph kissed. Three weeks of awkward hello's in public and, of course, ignoring one another in private. As much as it pained Candice, she knew she had to try to work things out with Zach. It would be unfair on him. He was a good guy and they just had too much history to throw it all away. But she kept thinking about how she felt when she was around Joseph. With him, there was no pretence and everything felt so genuine. She loved spending time with him and, deep inside, she knew she was strongly attracted to him. But she also felt guilt. She had cheated on Zach and no one deserved to be cheated on. For the last few weeks, Candice did normal couple activities with Zach like going to the movies and go out to dinner but she felt nothing. She knew it was too late. The sparks were gone.

Today on set was the first time in weeks she was going to have a one on one scene with Joseph in a room decorated with Klaus' art and paintings. She was dressed in her lavishing blue ball gown going through her script one final time. Candice then joined Julie and the crew in the room where the scene was being shot. She immediately noticed Joseph at the far end of the room looking dashing in his tux. Right on cue, Joseph's eyes looked up to lock into her eyes. Before she got hazed by his mesmerizing eyes, she tore her eyes from him and looked away.

"Alright Candice, if you could just stand next to Joseph? We're just about to start," Julie said. Candice nodded and slowly walked up to Joseph. She gave him a small smile. After a few moments of awkward silence, Joseph turned to Candice.

"I have to talk to you," he said. Before she could reply and come up with an excuse, he continued. "Meet me here after work. I'll be waiting." He bore into her eyes causing her to blush. Candice was about to say something when the director interrupted them.

"Okay we're rolling. One, two... action!"

After shooting the scene, Joseph gave Candice one look before exiting the room. She smiled to herself knowing he took off so that there wasn't a chance for her to make excuses to not meet him later after his final scene at the mansion. She knew she wanted to be with him but first, she had to end things with Zach. Speaking of the devil, Candice got her phone out at the sound of a text message. _'Need to talk to you. Meet you at the house in twenty?' _Candice sighed. Her thumbs tapped on her phone to write a reply. _'On my way'. _Breakups were never easy but she had her fingers crossed that this one wouldn't be so hard.

When she reached home, she found Zach on the couch looking pretty tense.

"Hey," Candice said and put her bag on coffee table. She noticed that Zach was shaking his right leg and had a worried look on his face "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked. He stood up, walked towards her and held her hands in his.

"This is hard for me to say but I gotta be honest," Zach said. "... I don't think this is working." He waited for a few seconds and when he saw that Candice was too shocked to reply, he continued. "We've been going through a rough patch for a while now and I just don't think-"

"-we should be together anymore?" Candice finished his sentence. He nodded. "I feel the same way." Zach then let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God Candice," Zach said and laughing. "I was so worried about how you were going to react."

"I was actually on my way to tell you the same thing," Candice replied and bit her lip. "But there is something I need to tell you. You have the right to know and it's been eating me up with guilt." Zach tilted his head with curiosity. "I... I kissed someone." Zach's face hardened and Candice could see his muscles tightening on his jaw.

"When?" he asked coldly.

"A few weeks ago," Candice replied. "I'm so sorry Zach, I never meant to hurt you. I never expected it to happen, I swear!" She stepped towards him but flinched when Zach moved away from her touch.

"I gotta get out of here," he said walking out of the room. He stopped momentarily and turned around to face Candice by the door. "We're over."

Hours passed while Candice ate from a pint of 'Cookies N' Cream' Ice cream crawled up in bed. It was her usual breakup remedy over the years. But this time she didn't feel depressed or shed a single tear. She mostly felt bad for Zach. Candice looked over to the clock on her bed stool. She was sure Joseph had well finished shooting by now. She was technically not dating anyone now so nothing was stopping her from seeing Joseph. Before the guilt got the better of her, she raced down the stairs, got into her car and made her way to the set. While driving, she briefly glanced at the time. _9:49pm. _She wasn't sure if he would still be there but she knew she had to try. She saw a couple of cars parked outside which she hoped meant that he could still be inside. She wondered around the mansion and tried to find the room where they had their last scene together. She was panting and could feel her heart racing. She finally stopped at a familiar door and took a deep breath. _It's now or never Candice_, she told herself. She closed her eyes bracing herself, twisted the doorknob and pushed the door.

He was there. She saw him at the back of the room looking at the same painting they were looking at during the shoot. He immediately turned to see who was at the door.

"Hi," she whispered and managed to put on a small smile. She saw him get up and hastily making his way towards her.

"Candice-" he said before she interrupted him putting her hands on his strong arms.

"Wait. Me first. I need to tell you something," she said breathlessly. Joseph tried to argue but Candice pressed her index finger to his lips. "I know I wasn't fair on you and I should've said this earlier. I guess I was trying to suppress it but I can't bottle it up any longer because you see Joseph, well I... I... well what I'm trying to say is that I-" Before she could finish, Candice spun around at the sound of knocking. There was a blonde lady at the door who was probably going to tell them off for being on set without permission. But instead of kicking them out, she came into the room and handed an extremely uncomfortable looking Joseph a cup of coffee then stood by his side. Candice was really confused by it all. She looked familiar but Candice couldn't quite put her finger on it. The blonde lady then turned to Candice and gave her a smile.

"Hi you must be Candice, I've heard so much about you." She held out her hand. "I'm Emily."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would really appreciate a review :) Have a lovely day **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews. They mean so much to me and I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Uni started again and it's been crazy! Anyway, enough about me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Ten minutes ago.**_

Joseph sighed. She wasn't going to come. It had been over an hour and if she hadn't come by now, she probably wasn't coming at all. He stared blankly ahead at the painting hanging on the wall in defeat. He didn't know how long he remained in that position but couldn't stop thinking about how much he had grown to like Candice. He had always thought she was beautiful ever since he first laid eyes on her. She had an incredible smile and she lit up any and every room she walked into. It was so easy to play Klaus being infatuated with her character. But the chance of him ever getting together with Candice was completely destroyed. She clearly had decided to stay with Zach and didn't feel the same way he did towards her. He must've misread all the signs. He had been mistaken.

He broke off from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms slowly incircling his torso. Had he been wrong? Did Candice come and decide to be with him instead? The corners of his lips twitched before he gave in and released a smile. Joseph turned around to meet Candice's blue eyes. His grin immediately faltered when he saw that the pair of eyes weren't blue but bright brown.

"Surprise!" the woman with the brown eyes squealed. Before Joseph could reply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. She pulled back and still had a huge grin on her face. Joseph was so stunned he couldn't muster even one proper sentence. He also couldn't help think how her kisses differed to Candice's. He immediately felt guilty.

"I... Wh... Emily," Joseph managed to get out. Emily laughed and touched the end of the bridge of his nose.

"Aw you missed me so much, you're speechless?" she teased.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" he asked. He thought she was busy shooting her tv show in Los Angeles. She shrugged.

"We get two days off so I came here to see you," Emily smiled still resting her arms around his neck. "How have you been?" Joseph stuttered still not able to believe that she was here in Atlanta.

"I- " he began to say before she interrupted.

"Wait- I need caffeine. I haven't slept in like 24 hours," she said.

"Oh okay, well- " Joseph replied before she interrupted again.

"I think I saw a vending machine on the street..." she muttered trying to remember.

"Yeah there's one just outside," he replied.

"Great," she said and tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll get you one too," Emily said and walked away. As soon as she left the room, Joseph began pacing back and forth running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had forgotten all about Emily- his _girlfriend_. He was a terrible boyfriend having feelings for someone else and leading her on. He needed to tell her the truth but he desperately didn't want to hurt her feelings. She had flown all the way to Atlanta just to see him. He would tell her tomorrow, he promised himself. He broke off from his thoughts once more when he heard a voice at the door.

"Hi." He whirled around to the sound of the voice he immediately recognised. Joseph saw the woman who had won over his affections standing at the door. Her loose cardigan was drooping on one shoulder and her hair was in a messy bun but she was still as beautiful as she'd ever been. He couldn't believe that she actually came. But this wasn't the time or place. Emily would be back any second.

"Candice-" he said and made his way over to her before she interrupted him.

"Wait. Me first. I need to tell you something," she replied. Her hands rested on his arms and he instantly felt weak at her touch. But he needed to warn her and get her out of there. He opened his mouth to interrupt but Candice put her fingers on his lips.

"I know I wasn't fair on you and I should've said this earlier. I guess I was trying to suppress it but I can't bottle it up any longer because you see Joseph," she said. Joseph could sense that Candice was feeling uncomfortable. Was she really going to say what he thought she was going to say? "Well I... I... well what I'm trying to say is that I- ". There was a knock on the door before Candice could continue. Joseph's eyes widened and frozed as he saw Emily walk in and hand him a cup of coffee. He looked over to Candice who looked terribly confused.

"Hi you must be Candice, I've heard so much about you." Emily said and held out her hand. "I'm Emily."

Candice blinked a few times slowly processing in the fact that Joseph's girlfriend was in Atlanta, in this very room. Luckily, she was an actress so it was somewhat easier trying to act calm and normal.

"It's nice to meet you Emily," she said and forced lips into a smile. Candice couldn't help notice that Emily was extremely beautiful especially in the black mini-dress that hung tight on her curves. She immediately felt insecure over her own attire. She regretted not changing into something more glamorous before making her way over here. Her eyes flicked over to Joseph who was looking extremely uncomfortable and anxious. Candice cleared her throat and returned her eyes to Emily. "So what brings you to Atlanta?" she said in her most friendly voice.

"I'm on break at the moment and I just had to see this one," Emily said wrapping her arm around his waist. Candice fought the urge to walk away and cry and remained smiling. "What about you?" Emily asked. "What brings you to set at this hour?"

"Oh um..." Candice replied. She needed to think of an excuse fast. "I thought I left something here when we were shooting earlier... Guess not... Oh well, I should probably head home now. It was nice meeting you Emily."

"You too Candice," Emily beamed.

Candice hopped into her car and released a big sigh. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She hated seeing Joseph with Emily and she hated herself for technically being the other woman. She was better than that. She turned the ignition on and stepped on the gas and allowed her tears to finally fall down.

She quickly wiped the tears away before making her way into the house. She couldn't do anything about her red, puffy eyes so she kept her head facing the ground. Then she saw three guys coming her way.

"Sup Candice," Trevino said. He passed her and made his way outside followed by Steven who gave her a small nod. She also saw Zach behind them. Candice assumed that they were all probably going out tonight. It had been a while since she talked with Zach. Ever since they broke up, they've been keeping their distance from one another. She gave him a small smile before heading up the stairs into her room.

"Candice," he called out. This took Candice by surprise. She turned around and saw him approaching her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. His eyebrows were scrunched up together like it always did when he was worried.

"I'm fine," Candice replied which came out more like a squeak.

"You don't seem fine... what's wrong?" Zach asked as his eyes scanned across her face. "Have you been crying?" Candice dropped their eye contact and looked at the ground.

"No," she quickly replied remaining her focus at her feet.

"Listen," Zach sighed. "I know we haven't talked much lately but I still care about you Candice. I don't want you to be sad."

"Thanks Zach," she whispered. "You're a really good guy." They both leaned in for a hug. It was nice talking to Zach again. She remembered how much she missed being his friend.

"You can always talk to me. About anything," Zach said. Candice wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled.

"It's stupid anyway." Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

"Well do you remember how I said I kissed someone else?" she asked. Zach slowly nodded. Talking about a guy to her ex boyfriend was certainly awkward. She swallowed hard and continued. "Well I thought he liked me back even though he has a girlfriend back in LA. I thought he would break it off with her but I just saw them together." Candice felt pathetic not being able to hold back the tears but Zach comforted her in his arms again. He hushed her softly telling her it'd be okay as she sobbed.

"Hey Zach!" a voice called out from outside. "You coming bro?"

"I'll be right out!" Zach shouted back. Candice took a step back looking embarrassed and apologised.

"I'm sorry I poured all this on you. You should go and have fun with the guys," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he said with a concerned look. Candice nodded.

"Thanks for listening Zach. And I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course," he replied. He smiled before making his way outside.

_**The next day.**_

"Join us for a drink?"

"Hmm thanks but I'd rather die of thirst," she said coldly with her arms crossed and walked out of the set.

"And cut!" the director called out. "Great job Candice! I'm loving this fiery attitude you've got going." She gave him a smile in return for the compliment. As everyone got ready to shoot the next scene just outside the Grill, Candice tried to walk out as fast as she could trying to avoid Joseph but had no such luck. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Candice." She heard her name being called out in a ridiculously hot British accent which only meant it could be one person. She crossed her arms once more and turned around shooting him an evil glare. "Guess I deserve that," he continued and caught up with her. "Listen I'm so sorry sweetheart, I had no idea she was coming I swear." This only made Candice more angry.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. She secretly loved how he called sweetheart but it was making it incredibly hard for her to stay angry at him.

"To be fair, I'm not the only one with someone here," he pointed out. That's right, she thought. He still had no idea that she broke up with Zach.

"Actually, Zach and I aren't together anymore," she mumbled. "We broke up yesterday." She then looked up to see his reaction. He was speechless and she could see he was trying hard to keep from smiling.

"Oh... I didn't know."

"I was about to tell you yesterday when you're girlfriend showed up," she replied.

"Candice," he said in his deep voice as he approached her even closer. They were so close she could feel the hot air he breathed out onto the cold atmosphere. "I promise you I had no idea she was coming out here and I have no feelings for her anymore. My affections belong wholeheartedly to only one person." A small smile crept onto Candice's face.

"Oh? And who might that be?" she pretended to be oblivious. Joseph grinned showing both his dimples.

"Someone kind, smart and absolutely breathtaking," he teased back and tucked the strand of hair that fell on her pale face behind her ear.

"You really think I'm all of those things?" she asked. No guy had ever told her that before face to face. Sure they may have implied it, but they never expressed it with such honesty like Joseph did.

"Sweetheart, who are you talking about? I'm referring to Halle Berry," he joked with a smirk. Candice scoffed and playfully punched him. They both ended up laughing. "Of course I meant you," he said on a serious note. "I just want to be with you. Only you." Candice's eyes flickered up to Joseph's eyes and felt him lean slightly into her face. Before he could lean in further, she stopped him by resting her hand on his chest and asked him a question.

"So you're going to end things with Emily?" Joseph nodded.

"First thing tomorrow," he replied and leaned in again for a kiss.

"Easy tiger," Candice stopped him again. "If we're going to be together, we need to do this right."

"You have no idea how much I'd like to kiss you right now," he whispered with a contagious smile and caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you back," she grinned. "Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading and I would really appreciate it if you leave a review :) Hope you enjoyed it! Have a fantastic day xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my gosh! 100 reviews! Thank you so so much to each and every one of you for taking the time to send me a review. I really really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Candice woke up the next day with a huge smile on her face. She stretched her arms high above her head, pulled off the duvet and dressed into a big, white t-shirt and black short-shorts ready for the new day. She quickly walked down the stairs, the curls of her blonde hair bouncing with every step and made her way into the kitchen. She began to prepare breakfast when suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist. She jumped out of her skin at the touch of the hands that had brushed against the thin material of her t-shirt.

"Morning sweetheart," a hoarse voice whispered onto her neck with that British accent she could recognise anywhere. She spun around and looked up to see the man who had captivated her thoughts the whole night. Candice smiled.

"You scared me," she teased.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Joseph replied and smiled shyly. He removed his arms from her body and rested them on the kitchen counter. He leaned against it, trapping Candice between his arms. His eyes flicked back to hers. "So I broke it off with Emily last night." Candice blinked a couple of times to process what he had just told her. She didn't know it would happen so soon. She thought he would've told her in the morning, at the earliest. As if Joseph had read her mind, he interrupted her thoughts. "I couldn't wait any longer." Candice bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"How did she take it?" she asked nervously.

"It went better than expected. She flew back to L.A. last night." Joseph didn't think it was necessary to tell her about the slap he received when he first told her he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Just like that?" Candice asked in disbelief.

"Just like that," he replied with a grin that emphasized his dimples.

"Good," she said. "Because I've been waiting so long to do this." She clenched the fabric of his t-shirt on his chest in her hand and pulled him down fast to meet her lips. She had never craved for something like this so much in her life. As soon as his lips crashed onto hers, it felt like an electricity shock going right through her body from head and toe making her a bit faint. Like he was reading her mind, he responded by holding her strong, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace. Candice let out a small moan as she continued to kiss his lush lips while raking through his hair with her fingers. He saw her moan as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues collided and danced fiercely with each other. Candice squealed in surprise when Joseph lifted her onto the kitchen counter and she wrapped her legs around his lean torso for balance. She flung her arms around his neck as they continued their heated make out session. They lost track of time and only broke away when he accidentally pushed Candice against the tap and they noticed the water gushing out into the sink. They laughed as Joseph turned the tap off. Her heart was still beating fast from their intense kiss and her chest was rising and falling quickly to regain the oxygen she was lacking in her lungs.

"That was..." Joseph said breathing heavily.

"Hot," Candice completed his sentence. Joseph smiled at the ground before returning his intense gaze into her blue eyes.

"I was going to say well worth the wait," he grinned. "But yeah, that too." Before Candice could reply, they both heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Candice quickly hopped off the counter and straightened her shirt before getting back to preparing her breakfast. Joseph walked towards the fridge and took out a jug of water. They turned around pretending to be surprised when they saw Kat, Michael, Claire and Zach enter the room.

"Morning," Candice tried to say casually. "Breakfast?" She hoped she didn't sound too chirpy.

"_You're_ making breakfast?" Michael smirked. "Since when?" Candice put her hand on her hip.

"It's just cereal, Trevino. Do you want some or not?" she asked.

"You know I never say no to food," he grinned and sat on the chairs behind the kitchen table with everyone else. Candice returned to pouring the cereal into a bowl and Joseph tried to act calm drinking a glass of water both of them avoiding eye contact. "So dude," Michael called out to Joseph. Joseph put his glass down on the counter and faced his co-worker. "Heard about you and Emily breaking up." Candice's eyes widened but pretended to be busy eating. She wondered how Trevino had found out.

"Where did you hear that mate?" Joseph asked neither confirming or denying anything.

"Well the fact she dumped your ass for that Josh guy is kinda all over the news."

"Trevino!" Kat and Claire both shout out.

"What? Who's Josh?" Joseph asked in confusion.

"Oh wait, you didn't know?" Michael said in surprise. "Sorry bro..." he said awkwardly. Candice didn't know what to do. Would it be weird if she said something? Especially in front of everyone? Before she could do anything, she saw Claire walking up to Joseph and giving him a big hug. Candice noticed that the hug lingered a bit longer than it should have.

"What exactly happened?" Joseph asked her. She knew Joseph and Claire were close but she was surprised by just how close they were.

"Paparazzi found her snogging him at LAX," Claire explained.

"Oh," Joseph's face fell.

"Wait, LAX as in _L.A_?" Zach interrupted and asked emphasizing the last two letters. Claire slowly nodded surprised in confusion.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" she asked Zach.

Zach raised his eyebrow at Candice obviously connecting the dots and realizing that the guy she was crying over yesterday who had a girlfriend in L.A. was Joseph. Candice silently pleaded Zach not to say anything. Zach looked back at her in amusement and cleared his throat.

"Oh no reason... Don't worry about it," Zach said and got off his chair. Candice subtly mouthed a 'thank you' to Zach who raised his shoulders in response and walked of the kitchen with a cheeky smile. They both knew this conversation was far from over. She looked back to Joseph who was now surrounded by both Claire and Kat. Even Kat was expressing her sympathy for him.

"I'm so sorry Joseph," Kat said placing her hand on his shoulder. Candice forced herself not to roll her eyes. She was lucky she didn't because Kat turned around to face her.

"Hey, and I thought you should know that you and Zach breaking up is on the internet too..." Kat said sympathetically.

"Oh..." Candice didn't really know what to say so she decided to change the topic. "I'm going to go grocery shopping. Trevino pretty much ate everything in the fridge. Do you want anything?" Kat shook her head and gave her that if-you-need-to-talk-I'm-here look. Candice pretended to be oblivious and fetched her car keys on the kitchen table on her way out. She walked out of the kitchen and was by the front door of the house when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Joseph walking towards her.

"Fancy having some company while you're out shopping?" he grinned. As tempted as she was, she knew it raise a few eyebrows if they were found doing the groceries together.

"We should probably keep a low profile for a while," Candice replied. "Everyone including the media only knows about us being single again, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to come out and say we're dating so soon."

"So we're dating then?" he asked with an even bigger grin on his face. Candice blushed. "Only teasing sweetheart," he quickly added and digressed. "By the way, I saw an interview with you online the other day... So you only like me for my accent I take it?" His face had suddenly become much closer to hers.

"Guilty," Candice teased back remembering the interview she shot around a week ago where she fawned over his ridiculously hot accent. She leaned in further leaving only a few centimeters between them. Joseph quickly filled up the gap and met her lips for the second time that morning. Candice couldn't help kissing him back a little before she pulled away.

"What if someone sees?" she asked with worry.

"Everyone's in the kitchen. There's nothing to worry about," he said caressing her cheek with his hand and leaned in for another kiss. This time Candice couldn't resist and fully gave in. Her arms slid up on to his shoulders and rested around his neck. She felt his hands roaming her back causing the material of her t-shirt to slightly lift up. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the front door open. They tore themselves apart when they heard a booming voice. Candice spun around to the sound and saw Ian with a big smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**:D so what did you think? Please leave a review!**

**P.S: ****And just to let you know, this will probably be the second to last chapter of this story. :'(  
Some people have been suggesting that I should write a Klaroline fanfiction. Should I?**

******Have a lovely day! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys, okay I lied. Turns out this won't be the final chapter after all. I decided to break it into two parts so that you guys could get a quicker update. :D It's a bit short compared to the last two chapters but I hope you all like it! Thanks so much for your reviews and follows. It really makes my day and motivates me to write faster! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Candice whipped around and felt her heart drop. Ian stood at the doorway with a big smirk and his arms crossed. She could feel the heat rush into her cheeks and turn deep, beetroot red. She swore she could just die of embarrassment. Out of all the people who lived at the house, why did it have to be Ian?

"I... we, we were, we were just-" Candice stuttered. She kept looking back and forth to the two guys while trying to muster an answer but Ian interrupted her.

"You just what?" he asked with a devious smile. "I can't wait to hear this."

"We..." Candice said having no idea how to respond.

"C'mon mate," Joseph cut in. "Leave Candice alone, you know what you saw." Ian scowled.

"Oh Joseph c'mon, I was only teasing," he said with a cocky grin. "So when did _this_ happen?"

"You can't tell anyone," Candice said ignoring his question that dripped with sexual innuendo.

"Won't I?" Ian replied and raised an eyebrow. She shot him a death glare.

"Ian! No one knows about us yet! Everyone just thinks that we're single again," Candice pleaded.

"Candice, Candice, relax! What kind of man do you think I am?" he replied placing his hand on his chest as if he was offended. "I am a lover, not a fighter." She immediately rolled her eyes and scoffed. "But seriously, what's in it for me?" Ian asked. Candice gulped. She had to think fast.

"I may or may not have a certain video of a certain someone drunk and dancing in his underwear." Last month, they were all playing drinking games at the house and everyone quickly became heavily intoxicated. It was now her turn to smile. _Jackpot_, Candice thought as she saw Ian gulp.

"You wouldn't," Ian bluffed.

"Won't I?" she asked cheekily. She knew she had the upper hand. "I'm sure the fans would love to see it," she teased.

"Okay! I won't say anything. Just delete the video... unless you want to keep it," he said with a wink.

"I'm right here mate..." Joseph said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

After Ian left them, Candice let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Joseph's embrace. She rested her forehead on his chest as he enclosed his arms around her.

"Well that was close," she said filling up the silence. She felt his body vibrate against hers as Joseph let out a soft chuckle.

"Too close," he replied. "But you know, I don't mind if it comes out into the open. I would be proud knowing that people know you're with me and I'm yours." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. Candice couldn't help but smile.

"Me too," she said softly. "I'm just worried what other people might think, that it might be too soon."

"I understand. You'll know when the time's right."

"Thank you," she whispered. Candice felt incredibly lucky to have found a guy who was so understanding and compassionate. And of course, not to mention, very good-looking. She pulled herself away when she realized she was supposed to go down to the shops for groceries. She immediately missed the feeling of being safe in his strong arms. "I have to go now but I'll see you at the convention?" she asked him. The cast and Julie were set to do some interviews at the convention the whole day. After getting the groceries, she had to go and get dressed and her makeup done.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Joseph asked with a grin.

"I don't know, what if someone else sees?" she teased and looked at him coyly. Before he could protest, she tiptoed and met his lips with her own. "I'll see you soon," she said after breaking off the kiss, way too soon for their liking, and walked out of the house.

A few hours later, Candice arrived at the convention in a shiny golden blazer and a short white dress, that hugged her curves and complimented her long, tanned legs. She met up with the cast in the green room where Julie was announcing seating arrangements. She spotted Joseph in the corner of the room talking to Claire and Kat. Why did he always have to hang out with them? Don't get her wrong, she loved Claire and Kat but it would be nice to see him hanging out with the other guys for a change. She watched as he lifted his head and spotted her entering the room. She blushed when his eyes widened as he couldn't help but observe and appreciate her attire. He gave her a polite smile which she returned. They couldn't do anything more in front of everyone. It would've been too risky. She looked away and happened to catch Ian's eye. He raised an eyebrow and smirked witnessing the whole thing.

"Right so Nina, Paul and Ian- you will be sitting in the middle, Kat, Steven, Claire and Zach- you guys will be sitting on their left side, and last but not least, Joseph, Michael and Candice- you will be sitting next to each other on the right," Julie said aloud. Candice was about to sit down when Julie looked over to her. "Oh and Candice," she called out and gave her a big grin. "Make sure you're sitting in between Michael and Joseph, okay?" Candice nodded.

"Oh yeah, real subtle Julie," Michael joked. They all knew Julie purposely arranged their seats to tease some kind of love triangle between their three characters.

"Hey, the fans will love it," Julie said with a laugh defensively. The potential relationship between Klaus and Caroline was unanimously popular and seemed to be the talk of the show. Just then, a man wearing a headset and folders in his hands popped his head into the green room.

"We're ready for you now," he called out. The cast got up and started making their way backstage. Candice noticed that everyone had dressed up nicely for the occasion. This convention was a yearly event and had always been a hit. She saw Nina in a casual purple summer-dress, Ian and Paul looking clean cut and smart in simple v-neck shirts and jeans, Kat in a black minidress wearing her favourite combat boots and Joseph in a white henley long-sleeve shirt, a strapped necklace and jeans. They were all now backstage in line waiting for their names to be called out.

"You look beautiful," a voice behind her whispered into her ear. Candice blushed for the second time and was about to whisper something back to Joseph when the staff member returned.

"Okay everyone, the first session will an hour long and then you get a 15 minute break before the next session," he informed them. "Have fun out there."

* * *

**_Okay so not much happened in this chapter but I hope you guys liked it! The convention they're at is kind of like ComicCon. I was so distraught when I found out that Joseph and Candice weren't attending this year so this is what I kind of wish happened. Please leave a review behind and let me know what you thought of this chapter? Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day. xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this story. I love our TVD family! Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story *sob*_**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Vampire Diaries cast onto the stage! First up, it's Paul Wesley!" A loud applause broke amongst the crowd as Paul walked onto the stage waving at the fans and sat down his allocated chair behind the long table. "Nina Dobrev!" The cheer continued as she entered and sat down next to Paul. "Ian Somerhalder!" The cheer grew even louder. Some fans even stood up and jumped for joy. Ian, being Ian, blew some kisses and winked at the screaming fans in the audience before sitting down. A few more actors were called out before Candice's name was called out on stage. "Candice Accola!" She walked across the stage putting on a bright smile and waved to the crowd before sitting down next to Trevino. "And last but certainly not least, it's Joseph Morgan!" She turned her head to the side of the stage where she saw Joseph walking out with his signature dimples on full display and shyly waving to the fans who had stood up once more and screamed out his name. She watched him take a seat next to her and give her a smile.

The convention started off with questions to Nina, Paul and Ian about their characters' love triangle and what was in store for them in the upcoming episodes. Around a half hour later, one fan asked a question about another potential couple on the show.

"Hi guys, this is for Joseph and Candice," the fan spoke onto the microphone. "Could you please tell us some Klaroline spoilers?" Joseph grinned before leaning into his own microphone.

"Um, I think I'll let Julie answer that one." Julie happily acquiesced and began to dish out some information on the new 1920s themed school dance. After a couple more questions for the other cast members, Joseph was asked another question.

"Hi Joseph," a woman with an Italian accent amongst the crowd spoke onto the microphone. Joseph greeted her back on his own microphone. "I've got a question for you. First of all, I love you. Will you marry me?" The crowd went wild and Candice saw Joseph's ears turning red. He looked down at his feet in an attempt to hide his blush and laughed with the audience. Candice felt a pang of jealousy but shook the feeling away. She was a fan after all. Now everyone was anticipating Joseph's reply.

"Um... Can I get back to you on that one?" he teased.

"I'll give you a month," the fan wittily replied. Everyone burst into laughter once more and Candice couldn't help feel a little bit jealous with the harmless flirting going on. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for everyone to know that she and Joseph were together. She was looking down at her hands under the table when she saw a hand clasping over hers. She looked up and met Joseph's eyes. It was like he could read her mind. And luckily no one could see behind the table because it was covered by a thick cover. Joseph broke off the eye contact before people would get suspicious and turned back to the audience.

"Well probably not anytime soon though," Joseph said. His fingers laced around Candice's fingers underneath the table and gave her hand a squeeze. "Sorry, but I don't think I'm in a position to at the moment..." . A wave of gasps and murmurs spread amongst the crowd as they all tried to decipher what he meant. Whether he was dating someone or not. Candice lightly smacked his leg under the table for teasing the fans. Joseph chuckled and grabbed her hand once more and rested it on his leg. They continued to hold hands behind the table for the rest of the session.

Towards the end of the first session, Candice received her first individual question.

"Hi Candice," a fan greeted her on the microphone.

"Hi," she enthusiastically replied back with a smile. She loved talking with the fans, this was why she loved attending the conventions.

"I was wondering whether you're on Team Tyler or Team Klaus?" There was a ripple of 'ooh's and 'ah's in the crowd and even Ian decided to give his two cents.

"_What_ a great question," Ian spoke onto his mike and smirked at Candice. Only her, Ian and Joseph secretly knew what he meant by that. Would she choose Tyler or the character played by the man she was secretly dating? Candice swallowed hard and kept calm.

"I know a lot of people really like the idea of Klaus and Caroline..." she said as the crowd cheered. "But I keep having to remind people that Klaus is a mass murderer and she's in love with Tyler..." Candice knew it was an unpopular opinion but she always gave answers from her character's perspective. She was about to add something more when Joseph intervened and spoke onto his mike facing her.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a minute" he interrupted with a wicked grin. "A mass murderer?" Joseph placed a hand on his chest and pretended to be offended. "Aren't you forgetting that we're all hardly angels on the show?" The crowd supported him and cheered once more and Joseph and Candice couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"C'mon Joseph, you're the villain. Caroline would never go there," she grinned.

"I don't know sweetheart. Klaus can be very persuasive," he beamed back.

"Um, do I get any say in this?" Michael joked making everyone in the audience laugh again. Soon the moderator chose the last person who got to ask a question in the first session and the question was for Joseph again. Candice hadn't realised how popular Joseph had become on the show but she was glad because she knew how hard-working he was and he fully deserved it.

"Hi Joseph, my question is what have you not gotten to do as Klaus that you would like to do?" the girl asked. After a pause of thinking, Joseph gave the girl his answer.

"It would be nice to kiss someone, wouldn't it?" he said. "I mean it would be nice to see what would happen if what he felt for Caroline was reciprocated," he quickly justified his response so that people wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Admit it Joseph, you just want to kiss Candice," Ian added from the other side of the table. Joseph laughed it off and Candice joined him. She would get back at Ian later. That video of him dancing in his underwear would so be on YouTube by tonight, she thought.

"Are you and Candice dating?" someone called out in the audience. Candice's eyes widened but reacted quickly and laughed with everyone else. Luckily the moderator announced that the first session was over and that they will commence the next session in fifteen minutes. The cast and Julie got up from their seats and made their way backstage. They were all about to head into the green room when they saw Ian running back on stage. The fans cheered as he quickly made his way to a microphone.

"To answer your question, _YES_." Ian said. The crowd went wild with the new found information that Joseph and Candice were a couple and Ian walked off stage looking very pleased with himself. He just loved conventions. He didn't even feel guilty as he walked towards Candice who had her hands on her hips.

"Ian!" she shouted. "I can't believe you did that! You promised not to say anything!" Ian shrugged.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later," he replied defensively. Before she could say something she would regret, Joseph placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's does sort of make sense Candice," Joseph said gently. "It was only a matter of time."

"I know but-" Candice turned around to give Ian a piece of her mind when she noticed that he was already gone. Candice sighed.

"Hey come here," Joseph said in a soothing voice as he pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be okay."

"Do you think they'll be okay with us being together?" she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sure of it," he reassured her and kissed her on the top of her head. She sighed and inhaled the faint scent of cologne on his shirt. "Do you think you're ready?" Candice nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be right beside you. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're incredible," she told him. "Why are you so good to me?" Joseph chuckled and looked into her bright, blue eyes.

"Isn't it obvious sweetheart?" he asked. "I fancy you."

* * *

_**Okay so the ending was a bit corny but I couldn't help myself XD**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story (even though my updates are SO slow). You guys are incredibly supportive, lovely, wonderful and awesome! And thank you to everyone who told me to write more stories! I've decided to write a Klaroline story inspired by The Luxe series and a little bit of Downton Abbey. So keep an eye out!**_

_**It would be awesome if you could leave a review behind one final time :')**_

_**Have an amazing day. Love you all! xxx**_


End file.
